


Always For You

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: From an early age Thor had always adored his long, golden locks and Loki knew how much it hurt Thor when his hair was cut off during their time on Sakaar.Loki decides to do something about it.





	Always For You

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after watching Thor Ragnarok for the millionth time. Marvel owns these guys, obviously

When Loki watched Thor walk into the ring he immediately knew something was wrong. His widened at the sight of his brother. His hair... the golden locks were gone. Gone. Even when Thor was a child he adored his hair and it was one of his defining features. 

He should be known Thor's hair would be chopped off. He was a prisoner here and as anyone knew short hair was a sign of slavery which was odd as the Grandmaster hated the word. Loki hated the word too.

Loki had practically been a slave. For Odin, Thanos... He wouldn't be one anymore. 

 

_A good seat to watch Asgard burn._

 

When Loki hurled those words at Malekith he never knew that one day he actually would. Abandoning Asgard was never a part of his agenda. Neither was been thrown out into the depths of space but hey! Loki stood beside his brother as Thor sat on his 'throne', finally the rightful king was here and Loki felt no jealousy or spite over it. 

 

"I'm here."

Loki dropped the object that Thor threw as they ran into each other's arms. It had been too long since they felt each other's embrace and it felt wonderful to both of them. Thor stoked his fingers through Loki's raven, wavy locks. Loki felt his eyes water. This whole scenario was his doing. Just because he was jealous? No, he was selfish and he realised it but now it was too late. Nothing would be the same. 

Later that night, they were laid in bed. Thor was softly snoring but Loki couldn't sleep. He wasn't tired in the least, if anything he was anxious. So many thoughts were rattling through his head but planning to fall asleep wasn't one of them. Slowly and silently, so to not wake the elder God, Loki slipped from under the covers and rose to his feet. He gave Thor a small glance that showed only sadness and guilt in his emerald eyes. 

He approached the mirror in which Thor adjusted his new eyepatch only hours before. He looked hard into the glass and .... Nothing. He couldn't decide if this reflection truly reflected who he was. He hadn't mentioned this to Thor but when he was with the Grandmaster, the tyrant could see through his illusion. The one he had been wearing since he was a baby, when Odin picked him up from the ice of Jotunheim. Loki thought the Grandmaster would kill him or even mock him but he dropped his own facade. The man was just like him... blue. Loki didn't want to remember what happened afterwards... 

 

Loki opened a drawer and inside was a knife. Picking it up, he gazed at its shine as the metal reflected with the stars. He pondered for a moment as his eyes bored into he mirror and his hand was shaking. Nerves? Perhaps. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

He raised the knife with one hand and a lock of his hair with the other. He let out a shuddering breath as he slowly cut through his hair. He silently cried as he continued cutting though his hair with graceful movements. Halfway though and without knowing he lowered and knelt to the ground. By the time he was done his hair littered the floor and his pale face was slick with tears. Was this how Thor felt? Maybe. 

"Loki?" 

Loki's head shot up and the knife clattered to the floor. Thor knelt beside him and pulled Loki into a gentle embrace. He wasn't mad but he was confused. Thor looked into Loki's emerald eyes. Loki was almost in a world of his own and he felt his head drop onto Thor's broad chest. They remained in the ground, silence looked in the air apart from the odd sniffle from Loki as he tried to stop his tears.

 

Eventually the tears stopped. There was a tense moment of silence and suspense but then Thor lifted Loki's chin so that green eyes met blue. 

"Why?" Thor asked in a gentle manner that other people wouldn't know he had. Loki did though. Loki knew more than most when it concerned the God of Thunder. 

Loki was quiet for a moment. Why had he done this? He didn't even know now. He said nothing, no word was muttered therefore Thor knew. He jusr knew. He laid a soft kiss on Loki's forehead to which the younger snuggled closer into Thor's warm embrace. 

"I did it for you." 

Thor looked at Loki with a clear sense of bewilderment. "Me? Why?" 

Choking on his tears, Loki quietly whispered " I don't know but it is always for you." 

Thor thought about it for a sudden moment and concluded that Loki would do anything for him. Always. 

 

Always.

 

 


End file.
